


Can't Fight the Moonlight

by Ginnumeru



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnumeru/pseuds/Ginnumeru
Summary: An (unexpected) romance between members of opposing packs.





	1. Meeting Point

“You’re late,” Chaeyoung snaps at the other woman casually making her way into the empty, moonlit warehouse. She frustratedly ruffles her dark hair, but then moves to pick at one of the holes in her ripped jeans. “Not that I should’ve expected anything more from a member of your pack.”

That earns her a scoff from the blonde woman. But still, she saunters over to Chaeyoung just as nonchalantly as before. Her hair shines ever so gracefully in the light, deeply contrasting the leather jacket slung over her shoulders. She takes another moment to decide how exactly to respond before replying,

“I think I should be asking why _you_ got here so early, Son Chaeyoung.” She continues her stroll towards the woman, slowly but surely, until there’s less than a foot of space between them.

And there, the two of them stand, toe to toe, eye to eye, in the center of the spacious room. Neither say a word. The only sounds are the occasional, distant car, and low growls rumbling in each of their chests. They just stare, intense, threatening.

...  
....

.....That is until

“Snrk.”  
“Hah.”

And suddenly, both women burst into laughter.

Chaeyoung was honestly wondering how long they could keep this little act up. Not long, as it seems. She should’ve known neither of them could stay serious for that long.

They keep at it, howling laughter bouncing off the walls, until Dahyun speaks up,

“For a second there, I thought you were coming up with some new roleplay scene on the spot,” Dahyun continues to giggle, a hint of a blush forming on her cheeks.

“Nah, nah,” Chaeyoung replies, flashing a fanged grin. She was just having a little fun. Something to keep her girlfriend on her toes. “I think the whole ‘enemies-turned-lovers’ hits a little too close to home for us don’t you think?”

Dahyun agrees, “Yeah, it’s a little-”

“Unless?....”

“Hey cut it out Chae!” Dahyun gives a light slap to her girlfriend’s arm.

The blush on Dahyun’s face increases tenfold, and that only sends Chaeyoung into another (much louder) fit of laughter.

“Sorry babe. I couldn’t resist.”

Chaeyoung’s laughter simmers out as she watched the other woman hop up onto a nearby crate. What really puts and end to Chaeyoung’s hysterics is Dahyun crossing her arms, then turning away in a huff. ‘Always so dramatic,’ Chaeyoung thinks to herself.

“C’mon Dubu, I was just playing. No need to be annoyed.”

Silence. Chaeyoung pouts.

“Hey babe, c’mon.”

More silence.

The dark-haired woman sighs before making her way over to where Dahyun was seated, getting close enough to lean her hands onto Dahyun’s thighs.

“Baby, we haven’t seen each other in two weeks. Can’t I get some loving over here?”

Dahyun must have heard the whine in Chaeyoung’s voice because she takes the opportunity to tease right back.

“Aw, what’s the matter?” Dahyun taunts, “Upset that the full moon got in the way of our fun last week?”

A full moon meant that several places were off limits. Doors were chained up as much as they could be, and alarms were set. It was to be expected, since no one wanted to risk a transformed wolf wrecking one of the locations. One of these locations, obviously, being this meeting point. The very warehouse that they stood in. This place was home to many meetings between packs, as well as a place to trade off items or messages or other things of the sort. Dahyun and Chaeyoung, each being the respective messengers of their packs, came here quite often.

The only difference was that they now came here even when there were no duties to attend to.

Yes, what usually serves as a neutral meeting point between the feuding clans also serves as a refuge for these two. It had been that way for the past 2 years. Well, 2 years, two months and a week (not that Chaeyoung was counting). This was one of the few places they had opportunities like this. Among the crates and dust could they could act on their love for each other. That’s why Friday nights were always the highlight of each woman’s week.

Well, except for last Friday night, that is.

Chaeyoung huffs at that. Of course she was mad. Who wouldn’t be upset if their chance to see their girlfriend was taken away from them? She had been stressed, and all she wanted was to cuddle into Dahyun and shower her with affection. She’d honestly be shocked if the other woman didn’t feel the same.

Even if she was being a tease about it.

Realizing she hadn’t responded to her girlfriend’s (mocking) question, she finally talks back.

“Ah, whatever. You know you missed me baby. After all, I certainty missed you my cute little Dubu.” She places a kiss on the cheek turned in her direction, gaining a little yelp from her girlfriend.

Chaeyoung can’t help but admire the way her girlfriend’s face reddens once again at the action. She really was just too cute.

“Well,” Dahyun mutters the next moment, “I guess I can forgive you this time.”

A wide, fanged grin spread across the shorter woman’s face as she snuggles into Dahyun, basking in her scent.

The two of them remain like that for a few moments. Both are perfectly content on just listening to the others breathing. Not being able to hold and caress each other for two long weeks really did a number on them. Especially Chaeyoung. It was great to destress with her love like this after the tense week(s) she’s had.

Nothing could ever compare to spending time with Dahyun.

“I’m sorry, by the way,” Dahyun finally breaks the silence, “I would’ve preferred to have you at my place today, but Sana was going to be home too, and you already know that means she’d invite _Momo_ and that’s Mina’s right hand woman of all people so I can’t just-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Chaeyoung interrupts. “It’s all good. I understand the risk.”

Chaeyoung laces their hands together.

“I would’ve offered up my place too, but Jihyo’s been pretty adamant about apartment searches since the issue with the pack traitor last month. There’s been talk about another search tomorrow so I didn’t wanna risk anything.”

Dahyun nods her head in agreement. “Oh yeah. I definitely get understand that.

“Yeah...but it’s all good now,” Chaeyoung inches closer to Dahyun’s face, “We’re here together right now and that’s all that matters.”

Glancing back and forth between her lover’s soft lips and her eyes, Chaeyoung wordlessly asks for permission. She needn’t have asked, really, because Dahyun eagerly meets her the rest of the way.

Finally, the two lock lips hungrily.

Hands, limbs and lips are everywhere, tangling into each other, holding onto each other, as if their lives depended on it.

A jacket gets tossed away. A shirt flies off.

It’s all just so intense, and neither can get enough. They’re addicted. So addicted that they don’t realize how much time passes. Maybe it’s the hand gently palming at Dahyun’s chest, or the light kisses that trail down Chaeyoung’s neck that distract them so. Who can say? All they know is that neither want this to end.

But when pointed teeth sink themselves into the space of above Chaeyoung’s collarbone, she knows they can’t go any further. At least not here, that is.

The shorter woman suppresses a moan as she wills herself to grip Dahyun’s wrist. Thankfully, it gets her girlfriend’s attention, and they both cease their activities to catch their breath. Their foreheads remain pressed together, neither one ready to speak. The only sounds filling the spacious room are their pants echoing off the walls.

A few seconds pass before Chaeyoung whispers, “Not here.”

Dahyun’s eyes open fully, the words sinking in. Right. They were still in this godforsaken warehouse. “Sorry,” she utters.

Chaeyoung won’t hear it, “There’s nothing to be sorry for babe.” She smiles and strokes Dahyun’s hair lovingly.

“We’re just lucky we didn’t get too out of hand this time,” Chaeyoung husks, “God forbid someone picks up on the scent next meeting.”

Dahyun blushes at the implication of what Chaeyoung had said. She knew all too well that once they started it was always quite... difficult for either of them to stop. The fact that they all had heightened senses meant that several unfortunate souls would be subjected to knowing what had taken place in this very building. The thought of being embarrassed in front of the pack like that was humiliating enough.

It was also a bit arousing, but that was neither here nor there.

“Well we should probably go soon,” Chaeyoung sighs, patting Dahyun’s shoulder.  
“I really do wish we could stay here longer, but we can’t be too chancy, y’know?

With that said, Chaeyoung begrudgingly slides her body away from Dahyun, turning away to pick up her jacket. She shuffles her way to where it lies on the floor, but winces when she goes to pick it up. Oh yeah. Dahyun had bit her. And pretty hard too.

Not that she was complaining.

Honestly, Chaeyoung can’t even be mad. She finds it a bit endearing, in some strange way. Despite being the more dominant one, it still makes her heart swell to have something left behind on her like this. Like Dahyun had staked her claim. Sure, she’d have to hide the mark from the prying eyes of Jihyo, but it still carried the same weight, visible or not. It was a little symbol of love.

And as she meets the warm eyes of her girlfriend in the reflection of the cracked mirror she was currently adjusting her shirt in, she knew one thing was certain.

Dahyun felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been wanting to do something DubChaeng related since I really love this ship a lot, so here it is! I have two other fics I'm working on (one of them being the sequel to that MoHyo fic) but this one I plan to be a lot more lighthearted. There's not much of a storyline to it, just some snippets / drabbles of their relationship based on some ideas I had. Hope you enjoy it! And as usual, leave me any critiques, comments, or suggestions! Tell me what you liked or didn't like.
> 
> And also feel free to talk to me here or over on twitter (@ DUBCH4ENG). That's all for now :D


	2. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need a break from it all.

Staring out of windows was always one of Dahyun’s favorite pastimes. It wasn’t that she was ever bored per-say, rather she just likes to familiarize herself with the immediate surroundings. With the people of the area. Especially in new locations, such as the small restaurant she was in right now, she couldn’t help but observe the passerby bustling in the streets. She simply wishes to feel like one of them. Why, you may wonder? Dahyun supposes it gave her a chance to feel a bit more normal.

To feel as if she was free to do whatever she pleased.

Observing these other people makes her feel as if, one day, she really could leave it all behind. No more rules, no more pack drama, no more fights. Just Chaeyoung and herself, side by side.

Dahyun had discussed this vicarious ideology of hers with the other woman several times before, and her girlfriend was more than understanding. She had assured Dahyun she never took it personally. She encouraged her to take those brief moments to herself, just to take a break from life. After all, who better than Chaeyoung would know how stressful their jobs (and very lives) were?

So, Dahyun continues to watch on. The sunlight beaming the window warms her face. 

But soon, more minutes pass than she had originally planned. Dahyun, lost in her thoughts, fails to notice Chaeyoung getting a bit antsy.

“What’cha thinking about babe?” Her girlfriend finally shakes her out of her thoughts.

Oh, oops. She got a bit carried away didn’t she?

Still looking out the window, she responds, “Nothing in particular. Just letting my mind take me wherever.”

Focuses back on her girlfriend, Dahyun takes note of the expectant look on her face. Almost as if she was nervous. She chalks up to hesitancy to break her out of her thoughts. But that just makes her a little sad. She should apologize to Chaeyoung for this.

“Hey Chae,” she places her hand on Chaeyoung’s relaxed one on the table, “I’m sorry.”

She searches the other woman’s eyes for some sort of understanding, but she’s only met with confusion.

“What for babe?”

“Well, I know I haven’t been the most… attentive person right now. And you went through all this trouble of driving so far out here so we could spend some undisturbed time together. I know you were excited about trying something new, and here I am zoning out again.” She ends her little explanation with a light giggle to ward off any tension. 

She really did feel bad about it all. It wasn’t often they could go on dates that weren’t confined to the walls of each others’ apartments. There was just no telling who might see them out and about. Chances are that person would just report back to the pack leaders about it, and they’d be cooked. So, here they were, far beyond the city limits, in a cozy little restaurant an hour out of the way, and Dahyun couldn’t even appreciate it to the fullest.

Gripping her girlfriend’s hand, she sighs. Dahyun really was sorry.

She readies herself to continue her apology, but the hand she’s holding squeezes back harder.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I know you get like this sometimes, and it’s okay. Really.” 

A smile lights up her face, one that allows her pointed canines to peak past her lips. It puts Dahyun at ease.

“I just wanted to know if you were ready to talk is all. That, and I wasn’t sure if something was bothering you.”

Chaeyoung stares at her like she’s waiting for the answer to something.

“No. Nothing’s wrong. I just really got into it this time.”

It probably has something to do with her schedules as of late. There was just so much going on (but when was there never anything going on honestly). Mina had her running around for even the most mundane of assignments. Tasks that she had thought she had long avoided from being part of the pack for over 2 years now. But that proved to be untrue. Now she was just as stressed out from the misunderstanding of her status as she was with all the useless missions she’d completed.

But still, none of that should be on her mind right now. She needs to enjoy this wonderful time as much as she could, and make sure she enjoys it with her equally wonderful and patient girlfriend.

“Anyway, I forgot to ask. How’s everything been back at your place?”

“Ah, it’s been better,” Chaeyoung starts, “Jihyo’s been pretty satisfied with everyone’s performance lately, so she’s been pretty lax on security. Because of that, I’ve had some more time to myself and to work on things, so it’s all good.”

“That’s good…,” Dahyun smirks, “But are you sure you should be telling your enemy that the security on your end is “lax,” as you put it?”

“Oh stop, babe. You know you wouldn’t tell a soul. Plus, attacking would break the truce.”

Dahyun giggles, “Yeah I know.” That was honestly the last thing she wanted. Selfishly, because it would put an even bigger strain on their relationship.

“Oh, Chae. You mentioned working on something?” She carries on.

Chaeyoung perks up at that. Her canines protrude, her eyes get a brighter shine to them and her nose twitches just a little. It’s an absolutely adorable sight that Dahyun will never get tired of, absolutely smitten.

“I’ve been working on some new tattoo designs lately, just to expand the portfolio a bit. So the boss lets me hang ‘em up at work and guess what? This guy comes in the shop, sees my work, and now he wants me to design his new tattoo for him! Me, personally. Can you believe it?”

Yes, Dahyun can definitely can believe it. Her girlfriend is so talented after all. Her talented, beautiful, hardworking baby.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Chaeyoung asks gently, after a moment. 

So she decides to say exactly what’s on her mind.

“I’m just so proud of you, is all. You work so hard and practice so much that I’m always so happy to see it pay off. No one deserves these things more than you Chaeyoung.” 

The other woman blushes, but says nothing. Just grabs her straw and absentmindedly watches the ice swirl around as she stirs. A trivial action. Yet the way the sun hits her eyes just right, making her dark hair shine, eyes glisten, and skin glow, it’s like something out of a movie. Dahyun almost, doesn’t want to ruin the image.

Almost, being the important word.

“I also just love seeing you act like the little art nerd I know you are.”

And just like that, the peace is gone. 

Five different shades of annoyance cross Chaeyoung’s face before she narrow her eyes accusingly. 

“Who’re you calling a nerd miss idol anime.” She looks so pleased with herself, knowing her little teasing game is working. And Dahyun still takes the bait anyway.

“Hey! Leave me alone! They’re actually good once you get into them. And the music is top tier.” 

“Sure, sure.”

“I’m serious!”

“Yeah ok. What’s that new one you’ve been watching when we hang out? The one with the mechs and no structure to the story?”

“It’s called Macross Delta and I’ll have you know that even if the plot isn’t the best, it’s still-“

“Two t-bone steaks, rare.”

Dahyun stops her rambling as the waitress sets their plates down. 

Well that was a little embarrassing. 

“Enjoy.”

But the little incident is soon forgotten. The delicious aroma coming from her plate is enough to distract her. And she assumes the same for Chaeyoung, whose eyes widen in pleasure at the meal before her. 

As soon, as the waitress walks away the two dig in. Aside from the occasional chewing noises, a silence encompasses them.

Dahyun had become somewhat of a fairly quick eater these past couple of months (no thanks to the woman right across from her). She often ate faster than Chaeyoung at this point. It was funny. But nothing could compare to the hilarious sight she’s greeted with when looking back up from her (now empty) plate.

It’s comical, really. The way her girlfriend bites off way more than should be physically possible. She gets this faraway look as if the steak takes her to another planet. It was cute honestly. But now it was Dahyun’s turn to bring her back down to Earth.

“Chae,” Dahyun giggles, “Can’t you ever chew with your mouth closed?”

Chaeyoung pauses. The woman then looks up mid-bite, eyes wide and blood dripping down her chin, as if she’d been caught committing a crime. Dahyun thought it was very her (and very adorable).

She watches as Chaeyoung finishes her bite, canines tearing into the meat. This time, she makes sure to chew, and swallow, before speaking. “Sorry, Dubu. I didn’t eat this morning so I’m pretty hungry right now,” she grins bashfully.

Dahyun grins back. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just messing with you.” She then reaches across the table and watches as her girlfriend’s eyes follow the path of her hand. The older woman’s thumb softly lands on at the bottom of Chaeyoung’s chin. Right under that pretty little mole Dahyun loves so much. Slowly, slowly, she drags her thumb up to collect the liquid that had dripped down from Chaeyoung’s mouth. She did so until she stops at her full lips, and retracts her hand. She makes sure to stare Chaeyoung right in the eyes when she settles back into her seat. 

Eyes meet. She lets her tongue swirl around the finger, making sure her girlfriend watches every second.

A small fire seems to start behind Chaeyoung’s eyes, and Dahyun guesses she’s now hungry for a little more than the food in front of her.

“How about I finish this food up really fast, and I drive us back to my place for a little dessert.” Chaeyoung licks her lips and stares Dahyun down, predator like. She can’t help but chuckle.

“Oh calm down, you. We can head back to your place in a bit. But speaking of dessert…,” Dahyun trails off before waving a waitress over, “Let me try some of that peanutbutter-chocolate pie they have here. I’m still hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like usual, tell me your thoughts!


End file.
